megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Amala Network
The Amala Network (アマラ経絡, Amara Keiraku) is a control flow grid that harnesses the flow of Magatsuhi in the Vortex World of Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. By harnessing the power of the Network, an individual can be transported nearly-instantly from one Network Terminal to another by jumping along the lines of Magatsuhi distribution. The fabric of the actual network itself constantly changes; however, the sheer amount of Magatsuhi in the Network draws in a large number of demons. Its call also reaches Isamu and Hijiri, who battle over control of the Network. The Network also serves to provide records of various information (some of which is real-time). The terminals through which the Amala Network connects through are called Amala Drums, a number of which were crafted by Hikawa via the Miroku Scripture. These terminals, in addition to transportation, also serve as Save Points for the Demi-Fiend. However, the Network is far from a perfect system, as issues occasionally pop up. This was seen when Hijiri attempted to transport the Demi-Fiend to Ginza, causing him to enter the Network itself and having to battle his way to the nearest exit to Ginza. Amala Drum .]] There are two kinds of Amala Drums: Large Terminals, the designated teleport stations, and Small Terminals, which only connect with a single "parent" Large Terminal in its close vicinity - the Small Terminal at Mantra Headquarter only connects to the Large Terminal at Ikebukuro, for instance. There may be several Small Terminals linking to a single Large Terminal in a single designated area. These drums are modeled after the , also known as "Mani wheel", which is traditionally inscribed with the mantra "Om mani padme hm" (or ). But the inscriptions on the Amala Drum are much different and they look like s which contain vast amount of information. In Digital Devil Saga 2, each head of Brahman also bears an Amala Drum on where the brain is supposed to be. Whenever Brahman is casting a magic spell, it spins the top and bottom parts of the drum counter-clockwise and the middle part clockwise. The inscriptions are mostly the same as in Nocturne, but the middle part appears to be varied a bit. Music Amala Network uses an eerie ambient theme which primarily composes of bell instrument. As player accesses the area further, some noise rhythm is added to the musical layer. Amala Network, as well as Amala Temple, use the unique normal battle theme which is composed by Kenichi Tsuchiya. Unlike the other battle themes composed by Shoji Meguro, this particular battle theme uses timbres which is heavily reminiscent to the classic Shin Megami Tensei series for Super Famicom. This theme is remixed as the boss battle theme for Shin Megami Tensei: if... Hazama's Chapter retroactively and is available in a Persona 5 paid DLC package which changes the normal battle theme to Amala Network Battle when the protagonist equips the Karukozaka High School uniform from Shin Megami Tensei: if.... Gallery Etymology "Amara" is derived from the Hindu/Buddhist term of " " (Sanskrit: अमरावती) which means "abode (vati) of immortals or eternity (amara)". Trivia *The Japan-exclusive deluxe collection of the original Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne includes a small metallic in the shape of the Amala Drum with five incense cones which symbolize the in-game stat boost incenses of strength, magic, vitality, agility and luck. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne